Where Dreams Come True
by Cuz I'm Nice Like That
Summary: When A Fashion Shoot lands the Mode clan in the happiest place in the world, Danimina chaos will surely ensue.


_Has been on my mind for months and today, after so much homework, I wasn't in the mood for any of my old fics…I wanted to do something fresher. So here it is….Enjoy =D_

_**-NWJ**_

Wilhelmina grunted in an aggravated frustration as the rest of first class took their seats, the only sounds being of mumbling and air carriages snapping close. The seating was arranged with Mode personnel facing each other as they prepared for a 2 hour flight that they were sure would last forever. Wilhelmina's head rested against her hand that was propped up on the armrest and Daniel sat next to her, flipping aimlessly through the Mode book. Parallel to the silent couple was a spooning Tyler and Amanda, sitting next to a disgusted Marc and nodding off Betty. Oldest of the group, Cal and Claire were the only bunch, seated like the rest of the passengers, facing the pilot rather than a peer. Silence encamped them all, binding the air until Wilhelmina unleashed her third tyrant on the plane about the exact same thing.

"This has got to be the stupidest thing that I have ever agreed to!" She waived her hands, before rolling her eyes at the back of Cal's head.

"Oh come on..." Daniel's hand moved to her leg, his movements rubbing between her thigh and knee. "This could be fun, besides...you look cute in jeans."

She scowled, slapping his hand away. "When you say I look cute do you mean my ass is cute and when you mean my ass is cute do you mean, follow me into the bathroom and join the mile high club?"

Claire's champagne blasted the person in front of her, insisting a bout of giggles from the rest of the crew as she apologized to the now damp head of the person in front of her. Seething, she snapped around to look at the pair, eyes raging. "Can I go a day without feeling like a Sex and the City Extra?"

"Claire, they've only been married for 2 years..."Cal argues in an attempt to calm her. "Besides, Wilhelmina is 7 years Daniel's senior, sex is probably their only median."

Immediately, Daniel threw his hand around Wilhelmina's waist to keep her restrained to her seat as her hands reached for the back of Cal's head. Defeated by her husband's strength and passing attendants, she reduced her attack to that of coherent mumbling. "...looking like a bamboo's ass..."

"What was that Wilhelmina?" Cal questioned, still turned around as the flight began to ascend into the air.

"I SAID YOU LOOK LIKE A-"

"So...Tyler...Amanda...How was your honeymoon?" Daniel changed the topic to prevent a near brawl.

Barely moving her lips from his, she formed a broken mumble. "The bed was amazziinnnnngggg." She giggled and Wilhelmina shook her head, growing more and more irritated with each passing moment.

"How long is this flight again?"

"Why do you care? You said yourself that you don't want to go..." Claire added, turning around.

"That's because it's stupid..." She retorted.

"It is not stupid..."

"It's Disney World...DISNEY WORLD." She enunciated the last words, making sure that Claire understood completely.

"It's creative..."

"It's stupid."

"It's innovative."

"It's stupid."

"It's never been done."

"That's because it's stupid."

"Actually Wilhelmina." Betty interjected, pushing up her glasses. "I think that having the Model's pose on Roller coaster tracks is cool and a great tribute to Walt Disney during the month of his birthday."

"And that is why, Betty dear, you do not get fashion shows during fashion week."

Marc held up a tape recorder silently, pressing play. _"Snap." _The device spoke spunkily, an obvious drunken recording of Marc and Amanda.

"Amanda...Can you breathe?" Wilhelmina questioned, watching as she and Tyler groped each other like horny teenagers.

Finally she sat back, containing herself as she smirked. "Yes...But that would totally be the sexiest way to die..."

"Can I slap you?" Marc asked, looking at her incredulously.

"I don't know how you all could be such grouches...We're going to the happiest place on Earth! The place where dreams come true!" Amanda exclaimed before taking a lolly pop from her pocket and began suckling loudly.

"I miss Cliff!" Marc exclaimed after watching her with the candy and stormed off to the bathroom.

Wilhelmina sighed, taking Daniel's wine from his coasters before he could object. "This is going to be a very long day...A VERY long day."

**D**

**I**

**S**

**N**

**E**

**Y**

Daniel watched from a far as he chewed on his cotton candy, eyeing Wilhelmina closely as she directed the shoot, barking orders at the cocky photographer. He chuckled as she was approached by Donald Duck who offered her a hug and her hand reached out before he could even touch her, holding his neck tightly so that he would back off. Approaching her from behind, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, leaving a blue, sticky print on her face.

Grimacing, she turned around, fixing his v-neck t-shirt before he attempted to push a piece of cotton candy in her mouth which she reluctantly accepted. "Where have you been?" She questioned between chews.

"I was eating."

"For 4 hours?"

"I was hungry..." He pouted, finishing off the cotton candy before pulling out a packet a skittles from his back pocket.

"You are such a kid!" She exclaimed, laughing at his behavior as she kissed his lips, her hands on his cheeks. "You're going to get sick..."

"I only had a turkey leg, Chinese food, lasagna, funnel cake, nerds, starbursts, a one foot hot dog, cotton candy and now...skittles."

She snatched the bag and put it in her back pocket, much to his dismay. "If you puke, I'm not cleaning you up so I suggest you stop acting like you're from a famined village and behave."

"I am behaving..." He smiled, reaching behind her before she spun around, catching on. Suddenly, he hoisted her over his shoulder, her heels flailing in the air as he reached in her back pocket and smacked her ass before setting her down, the red package now in his mouth. "Actually...your ass _is_ cute." He mumbled through the plastic.

She slapped his shoulder, recovering from her impromptu lift. "Shut up!"

"Are you done with the shoot yet?" She nodded and he grinned excitedly, his face lighting up. "First you're going to change and then-"

"Whoa, whoa...After I wrap up here...I'm going to the hotel."

"Come on! Babe, what fun is that?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't like amusement parks..."

"It's funnnnn..." He pouted, taking her hands into his, swinging them back and forth. "Willie..."

"Daniel-"

"Mochachino..." He mumbled before kissing her neck seductively, calling her his secret nickname.

"What did I tell you about calling me by a caffeinated drink?"

"That it turned you on.." He smirked into her ear, whistling softly before she pushed him off.

"Fine!"

He smiled and turned around, bending over slightly. "Get on my back."

"Excuse me?"

"Get on my back."

"Daniel have you lost your mind?"

"Mochachino!"

She huffed and jumped on his back, linking her arms around his neck as he held her legs around him. "Now this...is stupid."

After endlessly walking for what seemed like forever, her head now rested on his shoulder until he ceased his footsteps. Lifting her head, she looked up to see a waterslide.

"Daniel I am NOT getting on that no matter how many times you call me-"

"I'm not going to make you get on it...Just watch." He smirked to himself, knowing exactly what was going to happen as the float came barreling down the large slide.

"Daniel...Why are you getting closer?"

"No reason." He lied, just as the float came to their corner and a splash of water rose and drenched them. Wilhelmina jumped down from him, knocking her fists on her body in anger.

"Daniel what the hell?" She yelled, sopping wet. He was now bent over, soaking wet as he cackled endlessly, maybe not even breathing from so much laughter. "It's not funny! I'm wearing white!"

"You have to admit that that was funny..."

"It...was not."

"Willie...As wet you are and as bright your pink bra looks right now...That was funny...You should see your face right now."

"You're so annoying."

Daniel nodded and lifted her chin, bringing her lips to his as thye giggled softly. "And you love it..."

She rolled her eyes at his tender kisses and walked behind him, jumping on his back abruptly. "Changing room, now!"

He nodded, still laughing over the look on her face. "Yes Mochachino."

**D**

**I**

**S**

**N**

**E**

**Y**

Wilhelmina tapped her damp feet impatiently as she awaited Daniel to come back. finally arriving, he opened her dressing room, dry and fully dressed.

"Okay...I got you a blow dryer and flat iron from Amanda...apparently she carries them in her purse for...hair...emergencies." He pulled out a white bag and handed it to her. She took it and looked inside.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"We're at a theme Park...What did you expect? A Gucci store right next to the Hulk?"

"Who's Thing 2?" She questioned, looking at his Thing 1 T-shirt, black jeans, and red converses.

He chuckled. "Betty." Handing her the makeup that Marc provided, he stepped out. "I'll be back."

20 minutes later, Daniel returned to see Wilhelmina standing in front of the mirror in the outfit he had picked out for her. She spun around upon seeing him, straightening the last strand of hair. "I hate you."

"It's not that bad?"

She pinched at the tight, red and white _I HATE CHRISTMAS!_ Grinch T-shirt that matched her white jeans and red-converses. "Did your mother pick this out?"

"Not but she's going to laugh when she sees you." She walked up to him, her hand waiving over her body. "There were no heels?" She asked in reference to the converses on her feet.

"It's your fault Willie...Who wears Suede Luobuotins to an amusement park, let alone Disney World?"

"Shut up."

She walked passed him and he followed, smirking. "You know, without heels, you are insanely short."

"I said shut up!"

**D**

**I**

**S**

**N**

**E**

**Y**

"Nice shirt Wilhegrinch." Claire quipped as Daniel and Wilhelmina passed the food court.

"Bite me you antiquated tart..." Wilhelmina retorted, walking off to where Marc sat.

Daniel took a seat as his mother's table, looking around. "Can't you be nice?"

"I complimented her."

"You called her Wilhegrinch."

"Well, Lord knows, she stole my Christmas."

"Mom."

"She tried to push the Christmas tree on me!"

"You stuffed her baby chicken with death threats..."

"She read it wrong."

"It said _Die Bitch."_

"Why are you taking her side?"

"Mom...You are eventually going to have to get used to the fact that I married her...I love her...And she's in my life for good."

"Can't I just get you a puppy?"

"Mom..."

"He bites...Just like Wilhelmina."

"Mom..."

"Daniel...I just don't want you to settle."

"I'm not settling."

"You're giving up your dream of children for her...You have wanted to be a father for-"

"Some things are more important..."

"Daniel, having a family was your dream."

"And Wilhelmina and I are quite happy being the two person faimly we are." He stood from the table and kissed her cheek. "By the way, where is Cal?"

"Probably schmoozing the corpse of Walt Disney himself."

"Trouble in Paradise?" Wilhelmina asked, interjecting into the conversation.

"I have been meaning to ask you how you've enjoyed this little vacation in comparison to your usual visits to hell?"

"As good as your visits to the booze house."

"Go to hell."

"That won't be a problem since I apparently vacation there." Wilhelmina scowled, walking over to the food court.

"Mom..."

"She started it!" Claire exclaimed, pointing in Willie's direction.

Daniel sighed and laughed as he watched Wilhelmina received a Turkey leg from the clerk at the counter. Throwing an arm over her shoulder, he smiled. "You're going to eat that?"

She shook her head and handed it to him. "Despite your eating binge, not to long ago, I heard you say you were hungry so I got it for you."

He kissed her forehead and bit a hunk of the meat. "You're so sweet."

"And you're a pig..." She reached her hand up and closed his mouth, not wanting to see his food.

"Take a bite, baby." He extended it to her and she declined.

"No you go ahead, I'm fine."

"You haven't eaten anything all day."

"That's not true...I had some cotton candy with you earlier."

"Willie..."

"Daniel..."

He gave it to her and she took a small bite, looking up at him. "Happy?"

"Much..." He pecked her lips and looked back up, drinking in the surroundings as hundreds passed them. Then he spotted a booth that nearly made him squeal. "Oh my God ...Willie we have to play this game!" He cried, finishing off the large turkey leg before discarding the bone and running her over to the booth. "Let me get a round.." He gave the man 3 bucks and Wilhelmina looked around, confused.

"What is this?"

"Sit." He pointed her to a small stool in front of a water gun. "Try and hit the blue button until the chipmunk hit's the top of the tree." He instructed just as a couple of kids joined them, sitting on the remaining stools.

A little girl looked up at Wilhelmina, smiling adoringly. "You have pretty eyes."

Wilhelmina smiled curtly. "Thank you."

"But you're going to lose!" The little girl quickly switched her personality as the man running the booth started the game and Wilhelmina pressed the water gun, watching the little girl as they competed head to head.

"Come on Wilhelmina!" Daniel yelled behind her, cheering her on.

"It's just a game!" She yelled back, just before her chipmunk hit the top of the tree. She screamed, jumping up from the chair and pointing at the little girl, a rush of adrenaline running through her. "In your face!"

Daniel laughed as she got excited, running towards him and roughly high-fiving him. "That's my girl!" She turned around and Daniel approached the clerk. "Where's her prize?"

"I gave it to the little girl." He responded before entering the money into the register and resetting the game.

"You gave my goddmamn prize to that little brat?" Wilhelmina stepped forward, questioning the man.

Daniel pushed her behind him. "I got this baby..." He turned back to the man. "You gave her goddamn prize to that little brat?"

"She was cute..."

"Well my ass is cute!" Wilhelmina exclaimed from behind him.

"Come on man, give her the prize."

"Sorry...You want a prize, you have to play again."

"What? Give her the damn prize!"

"Sorry sir...You have to play again."

Daniel grunted and through a 5 at the man and sat down just as a chubby redhead sat next to him.

"Hello mister-"

"Shut up!...I'm trying to win here..." He cut the boy off, looking at the chipmunk as it rose steadily. "Come on, come on, come on!"

"Come on baby, kick some ginger ass!" Wilhelmina yelled and the child's mother turned to her and Wilhelmina gave her a look, making her turn away. Daniel jumped up, crashing his lips on hers as he won, snatching down the largest stuffed Grinch they had. "Thank you..."

"Anything for you." He kissed her again and the mother beside them sighed, mumbling something.

"Get a room..."

Wilhelmina turned around, her arm hanging around Daniel's neck. "And your man is where?..." Wilhelmina looked around, feigning innocence. "Thought so."

As The evening proceeded, Daniel and Wilhelmina wandered the park until Daniel stopped at a green awning, tugging at Wilhelmina's hand. "Come on..." Wilhelmina stepped in her tracks, looking up at the large roller coaster, reading it's signs. She shook her head, clutching at her Grinch. "Are you scared?'

"No!"

"Then come on..."

"I don't want to."

"Wilhelmina."

"No!"

"Mochachino!"

"No!"

Daniel looked to his left to see Tyler and Amanda, canoodling on a bench. He took her grinch and stuffed it between them before dragging Wilhelmina onto the line.

Standing for the next cart in line, Wilhelmina shook her head, turning around. "I'm not getting on."

Daniel held her shoulders, turning her back just as the gate opened, he pushed her into the cart and she growled as the attendant put the restraint bar over them. "It'll be fine."

"Let me off."

"Wilhelmina, you're being a baby."

"And you're being an ass, now let me off!"

"Wilhelmina..." The cart slowly began to pull away, climbing up a hill. Daniel looked to his left to see Wilhelmina holding onto the bar, her eyes tightly shut. "You are afraid..."

"Shut up."

I wouldn't have made you go if I knew you were afraid..."

"Well it's too fucking late for that isn't it!"

"You should have told me! I thought you were just being difficul-AHhhhhhhhh!" Daniel screamed as the roller coaster dipped and Wilhelmina dug her nails into his exposed arm.

"I hate you so much right now!" Wilhelmina yelled, her hair flying up as they went upside down.

"It's almost o-Ahhhhhhh...ver..." They slowed down, approaching the exit. Daniel looked to Wilhelmina as she breathed heavily, clutching at the bar.

"I shouldn't have done that." She shook her head, waiting anxiously for the bar to lift.

"You're fine."

She shook her head again, running from the coaster and over to a pathway. Daniel jumped from the cart and ran after her, seeing as she paced the area, clutching at her stomach.

"Are you goanna be sick?"

"I don't know!" She yelled. "Damned Turkey leg!"

"You had like, half a bite!"

She rolled her eyes and thew her head into the bushes, emptying the scarce contents of her stomach. Pulling back, She looked up to Daniel holding a mint. She took it reluctantly and he pulled her to him, her head having no place to go but his chest. "I didn't know it was goanna make you sick."

"It's not your fault..." She pulled away, straightening his shirt.

"Willie, please fire Betty!" Marc exclaimed as the came from the teacups. Amanda and Tyler followed them, handing Wilhelmina her Grinch.

"Marc, it's not my fault..."

"Betty, you seriously need to lay off those queso-tacos." Amanda added.

"Guys it was the tea cup ride!"

"You didn't even squish me!" Marc cried. "You SQUASHED me!"

"Marc, you're exaggerating.."

"Would you like to see my flat inhaler?"

"What's wrong with you two?" Amanda questioned, looking at a flushed Wilhelmina and guilty Daniel.

"Nothing Wilhelmina just-"

"-hates being late for the fireworks...Let's go...Cal and Claire are probably waiting." Wilhelmina walked away, followed by the rest of the clan and a confused Daniel.

**D**

**I**

**S**

**N**

**E**

**Y**

As the fireworks exploded colorfully, splashing the dark sky with spots of color, the odd couples watched in amazement. Cal and Claire sat at a table, speaking imaginably as Tyler and Amanda still spooned, now to the point of disgust. Betty and Marc, forced to talk to each other, sat and watched the amazing works taking place before them. Wilhelmina stood with her grinch at the balcony, her lone venture interrupted when Daniel extended his hand to her face, holding a piece of funnel cake. Laughing she bit it from his hands and he finished it, smiling softly.

"What's up?"

"I think Tyler and Amanda had a threesome with my Grinch...he looks violated."

Daniel chuckled and stood closer, feeling out her mood. "You and I both know that's not what I was talking about."

"Daniel let's just watch the fireworks."

"Will you tell me why you've be acting weird since the Hulk?"

"I have not-"

"Do you want me to smack your ass again, but this time, in front of everyone?"

"Is your mother looking?"

"Wilhelmina..."

"Daniel...Can we talk about this when we get home?"

"No." He answered firmly, staring into her eyes to see traces of vulnerability that rarely made an appearance. "Willie...What's going on."

"If I tell you...You have to promise not to make a big deal of it..."

"Okay."

She huffed and whispered in his ear, his eyes lighting up dramatically when she finished. "Daniel-" She called out but he had already grabbed her, lifting her and swinging her around as the rest of the Mode crew watched in confusion.

"What's going on?" Betty questioned, as did the rest of them.

"I-" Daniel stopped, getting a look from Wilhelmina. "I stubbed my toe." He lied, before marching over to his mother's table.

"Daniel what is it?"

"Mom I love you but...IN YOUR FACE!" He exclaimed happily before turning back to Wilhelmina who was watching in amusement. Claire looked around, confused as he walked back to Wilhelmina, grabbing her shoulders as he crashed his lips on hers.

"Is this why you didn't want to get on the roller coaster?"

She shrugged. "I saw the sign and it said no pregnant women and I just freaked out."

"Are you okay? Oh my God, are you okay, sit down!" He forced her into a seat, causing her to laugh over his attitude. He knelt beside her. "Are you craving something? Do you want a turkey leg? Funnel Cake? I still have those Skittles..."

She laughed, standing up once again. "No...All I want...Is to watch the fireworks with my husband..."

Paying the two no mind, Amanda and Tyler were in their own world. Tyler smiled, brushing a blonde lock from her face. "Babe, I got you something."

"Is it clothes?"

"No."

"Diamonds?"

"No."

"Money?"

"No."

"Then it's not a gift."

"Amanda..." He pulled a key out of his pocket and gave it to her.

She smiled. "Awww Baby I broke the lock on your heart a long time ago..."

"Amanda...it's a house key."

"Why?"

"I got us a place...So we don't have to live with Marc anymore."

"Thank Gabbana!" Marc walked passed, overhearing their conversation.

"Really?"

"Yup, it's in the city and...It has a walk in closet bigger than your current bedroom."

Amanda's eyes went wide and she jumped up and down excitedly, kissing him feverishly before detaching to think off all the clothes she could now buy to put in this said closet. "Dreams do come true here!" She exclaimed before mauling Tyler with her lips once again.

Daniel smiled at his wife, pulling her close as the last firework exploded in the sky and Daniel snaked an arm around her waist, their lips tenderly meeting as his hand reached discretely for her stomach. Pulling away, Wilhelmina dropped her head on his shoulder, exhausted from the day's events as Daniel continued to be enamored with her abdomen, kissing her head before mumbling under his breath.

"Yes they do."

_Review even if it's just your favorite line lol….It makes my day when you guys review, it really does, just ask Grace lol_

_**-NWJ**_


End file.
